Blaze (ability)
.]] '''Blaze' is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It is a Fire-elemental attack usually used by enemies to damage all party members. Appearances ''Final Fantasy In the original NES release, '''BLAZE' is an ability used by Red Dragons and the bosses Tiamat and from Dawn of Souls onward, Ahriman. It deals moderate to high fire-elemental damage to the whole party. Later remakes show this as a constantly waving stream of fire. The PlayStation remake and onward would rename all fire-based enemy abilities that appeared in the original version of the game to the singular name Blaze. Despite sharing the name, the animations and spell power differ between each one. The Blaze ability originally known as CREMATE in the NES release is used by Chimera, Rhyos and Fire Hydra enemies. It deals minor to moderate fire-elemental damage to the whole party. It appears as a barrage of fire balls. The Blaze ability originally known as SCORCH in the NES release is used by Hellhounds. It deals minor fire-elemental damage to the whole party. A sparking flame engulfs the party. The Blaze ability originally known as HEAT in the NES release is used by Fire Lizards. It deals minor fire-elemental damage to the whole party. It appears very similar to the previous ability as sparks of flames. The Blaze ability originally known as INFERNO in the NES release and known as Inferno in the PSX release is used solely by the final boss, Chaos. It deals major fire-elemental damage to the whole party. The animation shows Chaos' eyes flashing red and his body emitting flames. Explosive lava erupts in the background, shortly raining down upon the party. ''Final Fantasy II A weak version of this spell, Blaze VII, can be used by the Chimera. The much more powerful Blaze XVI attack is known by the Salamander and the bosses Red Dragon, Tiamat, Beelzebub Soul, and Deumion. Blaze VII can also be utilized by the player by using the Wyvern in battle. Final Fantasy IV Chimeras and Chimera Brains can cast Blaze to inflict a large amount of Ice damage. In the ''Complete Collection version, the attack is called "Frost Blast". ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blaze returns as an ability used by Flamehounds to deal massive Fire-elemental damage to all characters. Rydia? also uses Blaze as a counter to taking damage from Fire-elemental spells. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Flamehounds can use Blaze to deal massive Fire-elemental damage to all characters. Final Fantasy V A whole host of dragon-type enemies use the Blaze attack and can be Controlled to cast the spell. These include the Gorgimera, Istory Lythos, Magic Dragon, Wyrm, Shield Dragon, and Mini Dragon. Other enemies who use the Blaze attack are the Covert, Archeoaevis, Jura Aevis, Neo Shinryu, and the Liquid Flame, who counters with Blaze when in its human form. The player may utilize this ability by catching and releasing a Magic Dragon or from a Bio Soldier during a fight with Zephyrus. Final Fantasy VI The Bomb genus of enemies, as well as the Great Dragon, use Blaze which targets one or all enemies. It has a power of 68 with a hit rate of 120, and it cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance While not a specific ability itself, Blaze is the title of the Bomb's skillset. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Blaze is used by the second and third forms of Chaos. When the ability is used it causes three pillars of violet flames to attack all members of the opposing party, inflicting moderate Fire-elemental damage and causing Confuse. Final Fantasy Dimensions Watchbeast uses Blaze. Dissidia Final Fantasy One of Garland's HP attacks is named Blaze, and involves him spinning his sword in order to fire several bolts of flame at opponents. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Blaze returns as an HP attack in Garland's arsenal. It was changed a little with the addition of better homing and faster movement. The projectiles have also been changed to more of an orange rather than red. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Blaze is an ability usable by one of Rubicante's cards, depicting his ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy artwork. For the discard of a Rubicante card, one Fire CP, and Dulling Rubicante, Blaze deals 5,000 damage to all Forwards that are not of the Fire attribute. ''Chocobo no Fushigi na Dungeon Gallery Category:Final Fantasy VI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities